


Groundhog Day

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is properly horrified when he realises something... or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundhog Day

It was only after the Pandorica, at the wedding, when the Doctor realised.

River Song might have lived through two thousand years of minute-long explosions of the TARDIS. 

Oh, she _had_ lived through it; there was no question of that.

But was she aware - had she _been_ aware - of each and every one?

The Doctor knew what had happened to Jack Harkness before his tenth self had said goodbye, the 456 and Ianto and Steven.

And Gray. And nearly two thousand years in a coffin, likely dying and reviving, dying and reviving for _millennia_.

At least Rory could have found someone to talk to in his centuries as the Last Centurion.

He wouldn't wish that sort of time loop on his worst enemy, on the Master, on the... well, maybe he _would_ wish it on the Daleks.

But no-one else, and certainly not River Song. She might not have noticed; the human mind wasn't built to take that sort of repeat, but she was a time traveller, and after what Amy had done to remember him back into existence, he knew that even humans could be an exception to that rule

River'd never tell him; she didn't like to seem weak or vulnerable, but he had to _know_ , at least that she was all right.

That there hadn't been permanent damage to her psyche,  her mind, her... soul.

So he asked her.

"Are you married, River?"

"Are you asking?"

_Right then, witty banter; that's normal - for her - at least._

"Yes."

"Yes."

_More witty banter, question with a question, and the..._

She was all right. He was sure of it; she hadn't that shuttered look behind her eyes that he'd seen in Library, on the beach.

He didn't know _how_ , whether she was all right because she hadn't a time sense at all, not even as much as Jack... or if she was all right because of the opposite; she could cope with that sort of thing because she was... timey wimey in some way, though she wasn't a Time Lord, she didn't _feel_ like a Time Lord, not that he'd felt her but...

...but she was all right. No permanent damage had been done.

And she would see him again soon, when everything changes.

He was looking forward to it.


End file.
